fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighting Fantasy Collection - Puffin Books
This is a list of all Fighting Fantasy products produced by Puffin Books and/or its parent Penguin Books. For a list of Fighting Fantasy gamebooks published by Wizard Books please see Fighting Fantasy Gamebooks (Wizard). Steve Jackson's Sorcery! Fighting Fantasy - The Role-Playing Game Fighting Fantasy Manuals The Advanced Fighting Fantasy System Fighting Fantasy Novels The Zagor Chronicles PuzzleQuest Books (aka Fantasy Questbooks) First published in hardback by Oxford University Press. Later published by Puffin Books as part of the Fantasy Questbook series, which included other books (not listed) unrelated to Fighting Fantasy. Two-Player Gamebooks Adventures of Goldhawk Other Books ''Warlock'' Magazine Other Puffin Merchandise Video Games The first three computer games converted from the gamebooks were published by Puffin: *''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain'' in 1984 (ZX Spectrum only) *''The Citadel of Chaos'' in 1984 (ZX Spectrum and Commodore 64) *''The Forest of Doom'' in 1984 (ZX Spectrum and Commodore 64) All three of the above titles also came as a Software Pack including the book as well as the game. Bookmarks *Original Warlock of Firetop Mountain Competition Bookmark *FF Collectors Bookmarks - These were available for a short time during 1986 and were obtained simply by purchasing Fighting Fantasy books, which they would come with: #From The Riddling Reaver #From Titan: The Fighting Fantasy World #From Masks of Mayhem #From Creature of Havoc #From Helmquest *''Fighting Fantasy'' Collectors Bookmark Competition Flyer Quest Pack Boxsets Also termed Boxed-sets and Gameboxes. Even the 25th Anniversary Edition of The Warlock of Firetop Mountain does not give an exhaustive list of the boxsets. However, it distinguishes between those that were for titles "launched" as boxed-sets and those that were for the gift-market: Launched Boxed Sets ''Sorcery! *Steve Jackson's ''Sorcery! - This was published by Penguin Books and contained The Sorcery Spell Book and The Shamutanti Hills. This was, in fact, how Sorcery! was originally marketed. Two-Player Gamebook *''Clash of the Princes'' - This was how the only Two-Player book was published. Gift Market Given that 25th Anniversary Edition of ''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain does not name these, it is presumed that any that exist and were not named in the Launched Boxed Sets are Gift Market Boxed Sets'' Gamebooks *''Fighting Fantasy'' Gamebox **Perhaps the most common gamebox containing books 1 to 3. *''Fighting Fantasy'' Gamebox 1 **This had the Puffin Logo and the Fighting Fantasy logo and contained books one to four in the Main Series. *''Fighting Fantasy'' Gamebox 2 **This had the Puffin Logo and the Fighting Fantasy logo and contained books five to seven in the Main Series plus Fighting Fantasy - The Introductory Role-Playing Game. *''Fighting Fantasy'' - The Anniversary Collection **Published to mark the tenth anniversary (1982 to 1992) and contained The Warlock of Firetop Mountain and Return to Firetop Mountain. *A Fistful of Fighting Fantasy **This contained books 32 to 34. *''Fighting Fantasy'' Adventure Gamebox - Green *''Fighting Fantasy'' Adventure Gamebox - Tan *The Best of Fighting Fantasy Image:FF_Gamebox.jpg|The first Fighting Fantasy Gamebox Image:FF_Gamebox1a.jpg|The Fighting Fantasy Gamebox 1 Sorcery! *Steve Jackson's Sorcery! Series **This contained all four books, in the Zig-Zag Stripe format, and the slipcase was notable for being a wraparound colour map of Kakhabad by John Blanche. It was the same map published as a poster advert as well as published on the back of Warlock Magazine Issue 5. Posters Unique Items *Golden Casket - Only one was issued to the winner of the Casket of Souls Competition. *Imperial Dragon Citadel Miniature - 2ft wingspan with a Certificate of Authenticity from the Original Warlock of Firetop Mountain Bookmark Competition. *Hand made Fighting Fantasy Trophy - from the Fighting Fantasy Collectors Bookmarks Competition See Also *Fighting Fantasy Collection - for the more extensive list that also includes Fighting Fantasy Licensed Merchandise. *Unpublished Fighting Fantasy Gamebooks References Category:Entries by Publications Category:Fighting Fantasy Collections